goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pennywise and Miss Minchin Calls San A crybaby During Titanic/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Pennywise and Miss Minchin Calls Princess Mononoke A crybaby During Titanic/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends Is Elephant012's Grounded Video Out of Pennywise and Miss Minchin. Summary: At the Mexaplex Cinemas, everyone is watching Titanic and they're enjoying it. However, Pennywise and Miss Minchin aren't behaving at all because Titanic is not pornographic. When the scene reaches Jack's death, a werewolf monster named San from Princess Mononoke became devastated as that made Pennywise and Miss Minchin happy. Pennywise and Miss Minchin call Princess Mononoke a crybaby which caused her to cry harder and flood the entire cinema as Miss Minchin and Pennywise laugh at her and break the film projector with axes. Therefore, Pennywise and Miss Minchin get grounded and beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends for what they did. Meanwhile, Azura comforts San (Princess Mononoke) by lotionzing her legs and feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing her nails down with nail filers, sticked cotton balls between her toes, painted her nails with nail polish, put a bracelet around her right wrist, an anklet around her right ankle, temporary werewolf tattoos on her right dorsal aspect of her hand and right instep and rings on her right ring finger and right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather, playing This Little Dragon with her toes and massaging her legs, feet and toes. 'Transcript' Part 1: *(Cut To: To The Mexaplex Cinemas, It Is A Peaceful Night In The Movie Called Titanic. However, Miss Minchin and Pennywise are not behaving at all) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(A werewolf monster named San (Princess Mononoke) Began Sniffling, Sobbing and Weeping With dragon tears and it made Pennywise the Dancing Clown and Miss Minchin Vey Happy) *Pennywise: Ha (x20)! San, Due to Being sad Over Jack's Death! you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby werewolf! (X10) *Miss Minchin: you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby werewolf! (X10) *(Pennywise and Miss Minchin began singing You're Such A Crybaby to San (Princess Mononoke) in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark) *Pennywise: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. *Pennywise, Miss Minchin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Miss Minchin: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Pennywise, Miss Minchin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Pennywise, Miss Minchin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You 're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *(San began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire Mexaplex Cinemas, killing over 80,000 animals, injuring over 18,000 animals and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives as Pennywise and Miss Minchin laugh at San and break the film projector with axes) Part 2: Pennywise and Miss Minchin get beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends *(We see Azura in the black background surrounded by flames) *Azura: (Does a Dragon roar from Altered Beast Arcade) (Changes to Scary Voice) MISS MINCHIN AND PENNYWISE!!!!!! (10x) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *Iris: How Dare make fun Of Princess San and Made her Cry During Jack's Death!!!! Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 *Giffany: You probably killed over 80,000 people because of what you did to San!! *Dark Magician Girl: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 78,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make San bawl!!!! *Lucina: Why! Why would you make San cry like that? Why! (X10) You both know that Princess Mononoke is a cute werewolf monster you stupid ugly people. *Azura: That's it, you are so mega grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded super big time Until further notice!! Now you both will be beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends. *Indiana Jones: *Staipo: *Sallah: *Marion: *Willie: *Short Round: *Elsa: *Henry Jones: *Brody: Part 3 finale: Azura comforts San with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for San *nobles, The other monsters and The Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: San's room *(San is sniffling, sobbing and crying with her dragon tears streaming and full blasting down her face and spilling from her eyes as Azura comforts her) *Azura: It's okay San, Pennywise and Miss Minchin are getting beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends. They won't make you cry again. *San: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!Jack's death is One of the saddest 20th Century Fox Moments in history. Now my heart is very blue with sadness and sorrow!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Azura: It's okay to cry San. My husband Ike has made us, the nobles, the other monsters and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, cherry pie, blueberry pie, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana cream pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, black-bottomed cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *and San hugged each other. They, the nobles, the other monsters and the Animal Kings and Queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, cherry pie, blueberry pie, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana cream pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, black-bottomed cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike made for dinner. Azura and San had Sushi for main course, Applewood Smoked Bacon as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and San are nice and full. They happily showered, dried their wet bodies, brushed their hair, brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Azura and San are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 76 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Azura began to notice her yawning. *Azura: Hey San, are you ok? *San: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Pennywise and Miss Minchin called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Azura: I know, San. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Pennywise and Miss Minchin made fun of you this evening. *San: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Azura: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. *(Azura leave San's room to get her nail makeover. San then removes her footwear and wiggles her little stubby dragon toes for air) *(Azura then returns with her nail makeover as she glances at San's cute bare feet) *Azura: I'm back, sorry it took so long. I found my nail makeover in the bathroom. *San: That's okay, can you treat my fingernails and toenails? *Azura: Yes, but first, I'm going to apply the lotion onto your feet. *lies down in front of Azura. Azura then opens the dragon fruit lotion bottle, squeezes out the lotion onto her left hand, places the dragon fruit lotion bottle down, rubs the lotion on her hands and scrubs the dragon fruit lotion onto San's legs, feet and toes. This caused San to giggle in Midori's voice from Fire Emblem Fates *San: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!! Stop it, that tickles. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm. *Azura: Aww, your feet look so cute as Giffany's feet when they get tickled. Now I'm going to trim your fingernails and toenails. *grabs San's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. *Azura: Next, filing your nails down. *files down San's nails *Azura: Finally, I will paint your nails. But before I paint your nails, I need to put some cotton balls in between your toes so they won't move. *(Azura sticks cotton balls in between San's toes. Azura then gets the nail polish colors out.) *Azura: Now, which color would you like? Red, yellow, blue, pink, black, green, purple, white or orange? Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Pennywise's grounded days Category:Miss Minchin's grounded days Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films